


Любовь в тридцати предложениях

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Тридцать предложений о Нелл и Ннойторе.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank





	Любовь в тридцати предложениях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Love Explained in Thirty Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059424) by [LaughingFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak). 



**01: Заикание**

Неллиэль хотелось хихикать каждый раз, когда Ннойтора заикался, пытаясь объяснить ей что-то сентиментальное, но это желание она всегда держала в себе.

**02: Мягкий**

Каждая часть её тела казалась ему мягкой, он обожал её всю, но больше всего — руки, прижатые к его щекам.

**03: Нападение**

Он не хочет нападать на неё, но ничего не может с собой поделать; это лишь один из способов показать, что она ему небезразлична.

**04: Гнев**

Гнев Ннойторы всегда был одним из его недостатков, особенно когда дело касалось тех, кто превосходил его в силе — и только Нелл могла с этим справиться.

**05: Милосердие**

Нелл знала, что Ннойтора ненавидел быть в её милости, но она не могла вести себя иначе, потому что в противном случае пожалела бы о своих действиях и отчаялась из-за последствий.

**06: Грубый**

Неллиэль с самого начала знала, что Ннойтора был грубым во всем: в плане личности, общения и взглядов, но считала это нормой, поскольку любила его именно за это качество.

**07: Нежная**

Ннойтора всегда знал, что Нелл во всём была нежной — несмотря на их любовно-ненавистные отношения, — и даже лёжа в луже собственной крови, он не мог не получать удовольствия после ссор с ней.

**08: Шовинизм**

Все знали, что у Ннойторы был некий комплекс превосходства, особенно по отношению к женщинам, и даже после того, как он познакомился с Неллиэль, его взгляды не изменились, а единственная перемена заключалась в том, что он считал её «не такая, как те мелкие суки», и Нелл это вполне устраивало.

**09: Санта-Тереза**

Как известно, Санта-Тереза — это имя оружия Ннойторы, но мало кто знает один секрет смертоносного клинка — Санта-Тереза получает особое удовольствие, высмеивая Нелл и раздражая Ннойтору.

**10: Гамуза**

В отличие от Ннойторы и его оружия, Гамуза и Неллиэль относительно хорошо ладят, хотя иногда Гамуза жалуется на то, что слишком часто приходится иметь дело с Санта-Терезой, говоря: «эта кровожадная штука доведёт меня до смерти от мигрени».

**11: Собственник**

Ннойтора всегда был собственником, и Нелл это знала, но пообещать прикончить Пеше за то, что он её обнял, было уже слишком.

**12: Взгляд**

Большинство прямых взглядов Ннойторы означают угрозу, но в случае Нелл может быть одно из двух: предупреждение либо об опасности, либо о том, что он хочет её прямо сейчас и возьмёт силой, если она сама не придёт к нему; её любимым взглядом стал тот, который вызывает дрожь предвкушения по всему телу.

**13: Ухмылка**

Неллиэль была влюблена в его ухмылки.

**14: Апатия**

Нелл во всех битвах, будь то с Ннойторой или кем-либо другим, научилась быть безразличной, потому что для неё сражения ничего не значили.

**15: Кровожадность**

Когда дело касается битвы, Ннойтора — противоположность Неллиэль, поскольку для него кровь на клинке определённо того стоит, и он всегда жаждет большего.

**16: Алкоголь**

В его жизни есть три вещи, на которые он с удовольствием тратит своё время: Неллиэль, битвы и алкоголь — и совершенно неважно, в каком они будут порядке.

**17: Уэко Мундо**

Как бы сильно Ннойтора ни ненавидел Уэко Мундо, это была его территория — кроме того, он не скучал, сражаясь там с Неллиэль.

**18: Секрет**

Их отношения ни для кого не были секретом, учитывая шумиху, которую они регулярно поднимали, однако истинные чувства Ннойторы навсегда останутся тайной.

**19: Жалость**

Ннойтора ненавидит жалость, поэтому когда он разглядел её в глазах Нелл во время битвы, то взбесился ещё сильнее — он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы она никогда больше так на него не смотрела.

**20: Неотёсанный**

Всё в Ннойторе было грубым, особенно слова, которые срывались с его уст, но, к счастью для него же, он вряд ли когда-нибудь потеряет Нелл из-за этого, поскольку она прекрасно умеет читать его между строк.

**21: Несправедливость**

Ннойтора всегда считал несправедливым то, что, как бы он ни старался стать сильнее, ему никогда не победить Нелл, и она всегда будет в этом виновата.

**22: Ребёнок**

Неллиэль была бы не против завести ребёнка, но мысли о Ннойторе как о потенциальном отце всякий раз заставляют её передумывать.

**23: Фотографии**

Ннойтора клянётся, что убьёт того ублюдка, который показал Нелл грёбаную камеру — он ненавидит фотографии и с особой жестокостью уничтожает каждую из них.

**24: Секс**

Он мужчина, а какой мужчина не любит сексуальных приключений, особенно тех, которые состоят из крови и власти?

**25: Ревность**

Мало того, что Ннойтора был собственником, он являлся ещё и довольно ревнивой натурой, что демонстрировал снова и снова, когда Заэль позволял себе бесстыдный флирт с Нелл.

**26: Радуга**

Хотя Ннойтора знал, что многие из Эспады не имеют сексуальных предпочтений, он находил особо отвратительным мнение Нелл, считающей, что Гриммджоу и Улькиорра мило смотрятся вместе.

**27: Звуки**

Его любимым звуком, помимо предсмертного хрипа врагов, был стон Неллиэль, находящейся под ним в спальне.

**28: Страх**

Хотя он в этом никогда не признается, его здорово пугает тот факт, насколько привязанным и зависимым он стал по отношению к ней.

**29: Планы**

К счастью, Заэль согласился помочь ему с планом, однако Ннойтора не подозревал, что это обернётся полным устранением Нелл.

**30: Время**

Несмотря на то, что Нелл был изгнана из Лас Ночес, Ннойтора знал, что её возвращение будет лишь вопросом времени, а время было той единицей, которой у него хватало с избытком.


End file.
